Devices for dispensing cosmetics and medicinal products are known. One conventional configuration includes an outer tubular shell or housing having a reservoir containing a product and an applicator tip disposed on a distal end of the shell or housing. In the medical industry, applicators are used for applying products such as ointments to portions of the body. In the cosmetic and personal care industries, applicators may be used to apply lipstick, lip balm, creams, and lotions to portions of a user's body.
In many cases, the medicinal and cosmetic products include skincare substances, such as aloe or lanolin, that provide a healing or therapeutic effect to heal damaged skin or that maintain healthy skin. In addition, these products may include therapeutic substances, such as topical anesthetics, analgesics, fragrances, or menthol.
Conventional application of conventional products to the skin is sufficient in many instances, but in other instances it also is desirable to provide a thermal treatment to the skin contemporaneously with application of the product. For example, it may be desirable to apply a cooling or heating sensation via the applicator. In some instances, it may be desirable to have the applicator provide either a heating or cooling sensation, which may offset or enhance a thermal sensation from the product or be completely independent of the product.